La goutte qui fait déborder l'amiral
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: C'était l'anniversaire de Garp. Sengoku avait trop bu. L'alcool avait toujours détruit les limites qu'il s'imposait lorsqu'il était sobre. L'amiral en chef va alors agir comme il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Comment Garp va-t-il réagir face à ce Sengoku plein d'alcool et de révélations ?


Un homme à la coupe afro et à la carrure imposante était à moitié avachi sur le comptoir du bar. L'une de ses mains tenait un verre à moitié vide alors que l'autre était fermement ancré dans le bois car plusieurs fois déjà il avait failli tomber de son tabouret.

Sa longue barbe tressée traînait dans l'alcool qu'il avait renversé devant lui. La chemise jaune à motif de fleurs colorées, qu'il portait au débout de la soirée était maintenant nouée autour de sa taille. Et alors qu'il aurait été possible de vouloir l'enfermer pour exhibitionnisme, les muscles saillants que l'absence de tissu découvrait, dissuadait n'importe qui de s'approcher. Enfin presque.

Un homme presque aussi grand et aussi baraqué que celui du bar sortit des toilettes. Malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, sa chemise à manche courte rouge couverte de palmiers jaune lui allait comme un gant. Il s'approcha en riant fort, non pas qu'il soit _si_ ivre et donna une grande tape dans le dos de l'homme à la coupe afro. Contre la peau nue, cette claque résonna dans le bar et tous se turent instantanément.

\- Et bien alors Sengoku ! Tu te fais trop vieux pour ces choses-là.

\- Si seulement tu ne me donnais pas tant de souci, Garp.

\- Bwhahaha ! C'est uniquement ta faute si tu bois beaucoup plus que de raison pour _mon_ anniversaire.

\- Comme toi lors du mien.

Alors que le-dit Sengoku se retournait pour faire face à son ami, il commença à tanguer dangereusement et Garp dut poser sa grosse paluche sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Sengoku se figea alors et fixa la main d'un air perplexe. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et déclara sur le ton de la conversation :

\- J'aime quand tu me touches, Garp.

Garp lui sourit doucement, si différemment de sa grandiloquence naturelle, presque tendrement, avant d'enlever sa main de l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, amiral commandant en chef de la Marine. Tu es complètement saoul.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Garp, je te jure que chaque fois que tu m'effleures ça m'envoie des frissons partout dans le corps.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais on ne pourrait pas en parler sur le chemin du retour ?

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre, Garp paya l'addition et poussa Sengoku vers la sortie. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées, et tout à coup, alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, Sengoku fit volte-face pour regarder Garp dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Garp. Je suis totalement amoureux de toi. Je l'ai toujours été, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Alors que l'amiral semblait désespéré de se faire comprendre, Garp répondit vaguement : « _Je sais, Sengo_ ». Il lui fallut qu'un instant pour attirer son ami hors du bar. L'air était frais, Garp le respira à pleins poumons, profitant de cette seconde de silence avant que Sengoku ne reprenne, l'agrippant par les épaules et le secouant presque.

\- Garp ! Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai … (il fut stoppé par un haut le cœur qu'il avait lui-même provoqué en bougeant trop vite) … un peu trop bu. Je le pense vraiment. J'y pense tous les jours. L'alcool ne me fait pas inventer des choses, il me donne simplement le courage de les dire !

Garp s'était libéré sans mal de l'étreinte de Sengoku et avançait maintenant quelques pas devant lui. Sengoku ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Garp.

\- Chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur s'accélère. Chaque fois que je sais que tu vas venir j'en ai la boule au ventre. Lorsque tu souris j'ai des papillons au creux de l'estomac. T'entendre rire pourrait suffire à illuminer la plus morose de mes journées. Chaque fois que tu …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car il trébucha. Garp le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Sengoku, toujours torse nu, frissonna de ce contact soudain. Souriant, Garp l'aida à se relever et détacha la chemise qui était autour de la taille de son ami pour la lui tendre.

\- Je t'ai connu bien plus inventif que ça, Sengo.

Les traits de l'amiral se déformaient alors pour former presque une caricature de surprise.

\- Bwhahaha ! Tu pensais vraiment que c'était la première fois que tu me disais ça ? Bwhahaha ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de déclaration que tu m'as faite. Certaines étaient très belles je dois l'admettre, mais d'autres étaient plutôt … pathétiques. Comme cette fois où tu as voulu monter sur une table pour me chanter je-ne-sais-quelle sérénade mais tu réussis à finir la tête la première dans la fontaine à bière ! Bwhahaha !

Même si Garp était à présent plié en deux aux souvenirs d'autres soirées tout aussi mémorables, Sengoku restait d'un sérieux à faire peur. Lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole, sa voix n'avait plus rien de l'effervescence qu'elle avait eu. Il parlait d'une voix blanche, le teint livide.

\- Tu savais ?

\- J'ai toujours su. Depuis la première soirée que l'on a faite alors qu'on avait pas encore intégré la Marine.

\- Ce matin, hier, la semaine dernière, l'année d'avant, tu savais.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Pourquoi attends-tu d'être à deux grammes pour me dire ça ?

Sengoku ne répondit pas. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner alors il s'assit sur un muret et resta silencieux. Garp s'assit à côté de lui et lui posa une main à la base du cou.

\- T'inquiète pas, demain tu auras tout oublié.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu oublies toujours, Sengo. Chaque fois que tu bois au point de me dire ça, le lendemain tu ne te souviens de rien.

\- Et si je veux me souvenir ?

\- Tu veux toujours te souvenir. Pourtant le lendemain, black-out.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Quoi ? De ne pas te souvenir ?

\- Non. D'être tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Ah ça ! Non. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'est pas comme si tu avais choisi, et puis je sais bien que de nous deux, c'est toi qui souffre le plus.

\- Il y a pire que d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'aime aussi beaucoup Sengo, mais …

\- … tu aimes les femmes, je sais. Je ne demande rien de plus. Être ton meilleur ami me va parfaitement.

Garp observa Sengoku encore un instant avant de passer un bras autour de lui pour le relever et l'aider à marcher. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre les soupirs d'aise de Sengoku de se retrouver ainsi tout contre l'objet de ses désirs.

Arrivé devant la porte de Sengoku, Garp sortit son propre double de clé pour ouvrir, ne sachant pas si son ami serrait capable de retrouver les siennes. Il emmena, sans aucun détour, Sengoku jusqu'à son lit, le laissa se déshabiller puis l'aida à se coucher.

Comme à chaque fois Sengoku ferma immédiatement les yeux. Garp resta cependant encore un instant. Il y avait deux possibilités quand Sengoku se couchait en ayant bu autant. Soit il s'endormait dès qu'il était à l'horizontal. Soit, comme cela semblait être le cas ce soir, l'alcool avait libéré des barrières qu'il s'était imposé et donc son esprit tournait sur lui-même pendant des heures entières.

Sa tête était agitée de petits mouvements et ses yeux, derrière leurs paupières, n'arrêtaient pas de rouler dans leurs orbites. Garp soupira. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, son ami avait bien besoin de sommeil. Malgré les années d'expérience, il appliqua dons la seule technique qui ait jamais fonctionné.

Il se coucha dans le lit à côté de son ami qui, par instinct étrange, posa presque aussitôt sa tête sur le torse de Garp et s'endormit. Il fut bientôt suivi Garp lui-même qui n'avait besoin de rien pour se jeter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Au matin lorsque Tsuru entre dans la maison ni Garp, ni Sengoku ne se réveillèrent. Pourtant dès qu'il perçut se pas légers venant dans leur direction, Garp ouvrit l'œil. Il fit très attention à ne pas réveiller Sengoku qui dormait, blottit contre lui. Garp sourit car, étant si proche, il pouvait presque entendre son ami ronronner de plaisir.

Il s'extirpa donc avec le plus grand soin du lit et atteignit la porte de la chambre au moment même où Tsuru l'ouvrit. Garp la salua silencieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sengoku qui dormait toujours profondément, puis laissa sortir Garp avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à temps d'avoir atteint le salon, d'où ils pouvaient parler normalement sans être entendu de la chambre.

\- Alors que Garp se versait un grand bol de café, Tsuru s'asseyait tranquillement à la table de la cuisine, scrutant Garp.

\- Encore une déclaration ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment c'était ?

\- Simple. Efficace.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la déclaration mais de la soirée.

\- Ah ça … C'était sympathique bien que le bar regorgeait de pirates de bas étage et de bandits à quelques milliers de berrys.

\- Il ne les a pas vu ?

\- Non. Il ne voyait que moi, comme d'habitude.

\- Je persiste à croire qu'il faudrait que tu lui parles.

\- Ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. S'il voulait en parler, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

\- Il l'a fait je te signale.

\- Je parle du VRAI Sengoku, pas de son double mièvre et alcoolisé.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas, qu'il n'y arrive pas.

\- Sengoku est l'un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse, s'il voulait en parler, il en parlerait.

\- Être à la tête de la Marine est peut-être une histoire de courage, mais pas être amoureux, Garp.

Pendant un instant ce dernier se perdit dans la contemplation de son bol qu'il touillait avec une petite cuillère alors même qu'il ne prenait jamais ni lait, ni sucre.

\- J'ai merdé, Tsuru.

Sa voix était triste à présent. Il continua.

\- La première fois qu'il est venu me faire ses avances, j'ai cru qu'il déconnait. Quand j'ai compris qu'il était sérieux, j'ai rien fait. Je me suis dit que ça lui passerait.

\- Beaucoup tuerait pour se faire aimer comme il t'aime Garp.

\- Et moi je ne l'aimerais jamais en retour. Je peux lui donner toute mon amitié mais je ne peux pas l'aimer, pas comme ça.

À présent il avait presque l'air désespéré. Il fuyait le regard de Tsuru comme si elle pouvait le frapper.

\- Il mérite tellement d'être heureux, Tsu. Mais il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

De sa bouche le mot amour sonnait presque comme une maladie terrible et incurable. Il attrapa son bol et le vida d'une seule traite, chassant aussi rapidement qu'il était venu ce Garp morose.

\- Et sinon, toi Tsu, comment était ta soirée ?

Elle soupira. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait été de garde toute la nuit mais il osait quand même demander. Elle se fit donc une joie de l'ignorer et de répondre à sa question par une question.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu semblais toujours savoir quand Sengoku allait boire assez pour se déclarer. Presque à chaque fois que tu arrêtes de boire au milieu de soirée c'est qu'il va t'avouer ses sentiments. Comment fais-tu ?

Garp la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est plutôt simple. Je m'arrête de boire lorsqu'il commence à mater outrageusement mon cul.

\- Ça il le fait même sobre.

\- Oui mais normalement il est plutôt discret. Alors que dans ses moments-là il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Les coudes posés sur la table et le menton dans le creux de la main, Tsuru observa Garp se lever pour se servir un autre café. Il y avait une question qui flottait dans l'air, une question que jamais Tsuru ne poserait. D'abord parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse, mais aussi parce qu'elle pensait déjà connaître cette réponse.

Pourquoi Garp s'arrêtait de boire lorsqu'il savait que son ami allait se laisser aller ? Il savait à quoi s'attendre après tout. Tsuru se souvenait qu'au début Garp n'était pas si souriant, si à l'aise avec les aveux de son ami. Il les trouvait même très agaçants.

Et un soir que Garp et Sengoku avaient tous deux beaucoup trop bu, c'était il y a déjà quelques dizaines d'années, Sengoku lui avait fait des avances un peu lourdes. Garp, porté par l'épuisement d'un dure journée, la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait consommé et le raz-le-bol de cet ami trop collant lui avait crié dessus. Il lui avait dit des choses si terribles que ces mots, Tsuru s'en souvenait toujours aussi clairement.

Il avait été trop loin. Sengoku avait été profondément blessé. C'était le seul soir où Tsuru avait prié pour que son ami oublie, comme à chaque fois.

Le lendemain Sengoku ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ce n'était pas le cas de Garp. Ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement des choses qu'il avait dite mais il ne pouvait pas s'en excuser. Depuis ce jour, Tsuru l'avait toujours vu arrêter de boire avant Sengoku.

Bien que cette façon de se montrer patient et compréhensif ne ressemblait en rien à Garp, Tsuru avait toujours pensé que c'était là une façon de se faire pardonner même si Sengoku ne se souvenait ni de l'offense, ni des tentatives d'excuse.

Tsuru posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Garp et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Qui a cette chance ?

Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait entendu approcher, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Sengoku, les yeux bouffis, dans le coin de la porte.

\- Toi, répondit simplement Tsuru.

Sengoku fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la cuisine.

\- Tu appelles ça une chance ?

\- Et oui, sinon que te ramènerait chez toi alors que tu ne tiens même plus debout et qui en plus te sert un café le lendemain matin.

Garp avait dit cela d'un ton léger et s'était levé pour lui tendre une tasse de café au lait. Sengoku esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et prit la tasse, puis il alla s'asseoir lourdement aux côtés de Tsuru. Elle regarda son ami qui après avoir respirer profondément le fumet qui s'élevait de sa tasse, l'avait porté à ses lèvres.

\- Bien dormit, Sengoku ?

\- Comme un bienheureux.


End file.
